eiumatarfandomcom-20200214-history
Eiumatar
Eiumatar Inadeium ( ''also known as 'the Legendary Blacksmith' '') was a Nepali warrior who lived in the thirteen century and whose deeds made him a renowned figure among his brethren. While his original date of birth is unknown, experts estimate he was born in 1263, in Bhaktapur village. He has fought in over twenty one battles, but what caused him to stand out among the rest of the brave hearts that defended his village for so many years, was the interesting relationship between Eiumatar and his mother, Rathayalamouye. A Blacksmith had a central importance in the village life of the medieval times. Almost every village had its own forge or smithy where the tools required in construction such as nails, doorknobs were made in addition to weapons such as swords and amours. The fuel used in the smithy was charcoal and intense heating and hammering of iron was done before forging it into the required form. History of blacksmiths and their profession can be traced back to the pre-historic times. Thus the profession was well known even before the medieval times. During the medieval times, almost every village of Nepal had its own smithy and a full time medieval blacksmith. While charcoal remained the most important fuel of blacksmiths during the medieval times, it was eventually replaced by coal. During the Ancient era, steel instead of iron was used to make weapons in the smithy. Eiumatar's was raised a modest boy in a modest Nepali family. However tragedy very soon struck their lives as Eiumatar's father died of a very difficult and rare disease he had contacted during one of his trips in the Kathmandu. The disease was named Pediculus humanus corporis and it caused the subject's penis to grow in reverse, impaling the poor man upon his own shaft. Eiumatar was only five when this happened and ever since did he try to comfort his mother after the terrible loss. Daily would he then visit the village's blacksmith to learn the craft, the mastery of Nepali forgery. Finally, whilst entering his adulthood he became a fully fledged blacksmith. However with the newly acquired profession, so did the war arrive to the village of Bhaktapur. Men were mobilized and Eiumatar wasn't spared. Weeks would pass and fortunately the man returned safely eventually to his home, victorious. However the war had changed him - he was now cold, selfish and last, but not least... horny. That's when the relationship with his mother began and they continued after every battle Eiumatar took part of. He would fight, drink with his fellow brothers in arms and then return home to bend his mother over, sometimes even inviting some of his most trusted comrades to join in on the action. Consuming the act of love, he'd then head over to his workshop to sweat it all out. Rathayalamouye was at least content. The Mongolian invaders never raided the village and at least she was able to put her trust in her son fully to protect her. Soon enough the inevitable struck and Rathayalamouye was discovered to carry Eiumatar's child. Unfortunately she died after giving birth, but the child is known to have survived, in spite of the genetic vulnerability he was very much exposed to due to the incestous relationship between their parents. Not much else is known about the child, but it is believed that his descendants have managed to live on to this day, and carry the tradition and name of Eiumatar. Eiumadar himself, soon after his mother's death, was finally found guilty in the eyes of the new ruler of Kathmandu Valley, King Jayabhima Deva. The men from his village brought him up to a hill and hung him by his testicles. His death was slow, life lingering within his body as the mosquitoes were biting and sucking the blood out of him. Finally his vitality faded - a death not worthy of a heroic figure like him, many historians argue today.